The wrong choice
by FlakyBatu
Summary: 2 people Erza deeply cares about are in great danger. She is forced to make a choice to save one of them! Small and tragic One-Shot. Natsu x Erza


"Titania" a raven haired dark mage covered in a green battle uniform spoke up to the redhead in a pretentious way. He was standing at a higher platform than her. His dark purple eyes were looking down at the so-called Queen of Fairies.

Erza frowed at this man's arrogance. She hated to admit it but he was strong, way stronger than she first anticipated. Her body was covered in bruises and scratches. A few drops of blood escaping her mouth, making their way down her chin. As much as Erza wanted to dash at him with all her might, she couldn't. Her eyes shifted between the two men next to the dark mage.

Two man were chained and crucified a few meters next to him on each side. They were both unconcious and motionless as the chains tightly pinned each man on an iron cross.

Both of these men were people Erza shared a deep connection with. The man on the right side (from her point of view) was a azure haired man with a red tattoo under one his eyes. It was none other than Jellal. His clothes were torn and and some bruises could be seen on his body.

To the left was Fairy Tail's infamous dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel. He was the worst shape of them all. Multiple bruises and scrathes all over his body. He had at least 3 stab wounds on his chest which were still bleeding out a lot. Everyone could see that he was barely holding onto his life. His beaten face was overshadowed by his pink hair because of the way his limp head was hanging down.

"This is why only fools are heroes." The dark mage spoke up causing Erza to twitch her eyebrow.

"Because you never know when some lunatic will come will come along with a sadistic choice"

He held up two similar looking devices which looked like magical remote controls. A small red light was blinking on each of them.

Turning his head towards Natsu he continued "Let die the reckless dragon slayer and fellow guild mate"

"Or.." He then shifted his head to the other side "Suffer the death of your childhood friend, turned psychopath"

"Stop this! I will not let you hurt one of them!" Erza screamed in response

Even though her words sounded as brave and prepared but on the inside it was quite the contrary. Fears grasped her heart. Its grip grew stronger with each word this maniac said. She quickly through every possible solution that came to her mind, trying analyse the situation and find a way out of this. Without any one of her friends dying. The two man she cared for most are being held hostage and threatened to kill. Even though she tried her best, she couldn't come up with a way to stop him. Panic started fill Erza's thoughts as her heart started to beat faster and faster.

"Make your choice.." taunted the dark mage. His oversized green robe danced at the rythym of the wind. The wicked smile on his head started to disappear as he put on a serious face again.

Right after he threw both remotes in each direction. Once one of them hit the ground it would be over for one of her friends.

Erza's mind went blank. She had to do something, NOW! Losing control over her body she let herself get controlled by her instincts. She immidiatly requiped into her _'Flight Armor'_ and dashed towards on of the remotes.

Just as she caught the one she dashed towards and trying to run for the other one, she heard the sound of something hitting the ground a few meters away from her. The next few seconds felt like an eternity. Following the _Click_ sound of the broken device loud mechanical sounds could be heard.

Split second after that the sound of something forcing its way through flesh and bones.

Erza's eyes widened at the sight of this. Only now she realized which one of the remotes she subconciously chose. Natsu's body was now pierced with multiple spikes that shot out of the iron cross right through his back. The tips of those spikes poked out of his chestregion. The dragon slayer's eyelids shot open as he regained conciousness at the sensation of his body being stabbed open. His eyes were wide open in shock as he saw the bloody tips of said spikes. Pieces of his flesh hung down from some of the spikes.

Shortly after the spikes made their way back into the cross and the magical chains started to dissolve. Right before Natsu's limp body was about to crash on the floor Erza caught his body, gently putting him down on the floor.

"Natsu! Natsu! Are you alright? Please, answer me! You can't die here you here me." Erza desperately shouted at her fallen comrade. So many tears went flowing down her cheeks. She was crying every last bit of her tears.

"haha… HAHAHAHAHAHA! See, this is what happens when you try to be a hero" A wicked laugh echoed through the large hall they were in.

Those words however were ignored by the Scarlet Knight. The only thing she could think about now was stopping Natsu's blood from flowing out through the many holes in his body. It was pointless though. Those injuries could never be treated in time.

"Natsu please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay. So please.. don't die. I need you. Please don't die!" Erza cried out. Her throat was sore and started to hurt but she didn't care. She tried everything to keep Natsu alive… In vain

Jellal who seem to have woken up just in time to witness this horrific choice. He was in shock too. He helplessly watched as her dearest friend sunk deeper into despair. Not a single word dared to escape his mouth. He was only able to watch the following.

Natsu gather all his strength to to raise one of his arms. His arms twitched and shook in pain but he didn't care right now. He put his hand on Erza's neck who still tried to close the wounds while begging him not to die.

Even though his heart was shredded to pieces by the many spikes that went through his body, the one thing that broke it was seeing Erza in such a desperate state. Tears started flow down at the sight of the broken nakama in front of him.

Natsu pulled her head towards him and gently placed her forehead on his. The shock forced Erza to stop her frantic cries and widen her eyes in surprise.

"I-It's alright…"

His voice was weak and trembling. He was in unimaginable pain right now but he put on the brightest smile his tense muscles allowed him to make.

"Everything is gonna be fine. Stop crying now, will ya. Tears don't suit your beautiful face."

Erza just stared at him in disbelief. Drops of tears dropped down on Natsu's face mixing them with the tears of his own. Yes, Natsu was crying too. The emotional impact the image of her desperate friend had was even worse than his physical injuries. He innerly cursed himself for being the reason why Erza cried. He promised himself he would never let anyone make her cry again, yet here he was, breaking that promise by himself.

"I-I'm sorry, Natsu.. This is all my fault.. If I had caught that thing, if I had stopped that mania-" Erza sobbed before being interrupted by Natsu

"I told you everything is fine…"

His voice was getting weaker and weaker with every second. The light in his eyes started to fade away. They both knew… It was over.

"Promise me to stay strong okay.."

He mumbled out his last wish to the broken Scarlet Knight.

Erza wouldn't accept this. She REFUSED to accept this!

"Don't talk like that. You are going to be fine. You always are, so don't you dare dying on me here!"

Her shouts were growing more desperate as she felt Natsu's grip on her neck became weaker every second. His grip may be weak but she couldn'r move an inch away from her position. Their foreheads still connected as she looked down on the bloody mess that was her friend.

"Hehe.. give that ice princess back in the guild a kick to the ass for me, okay" the fire mage smiled weakly. He was a little glad his rival wasn't here to see him in this pathetic state.

Erza sobbed but didn't say anthing. Her tears didn't seem to stop any time soon too. _'Even in this state he still thinks about fighting Gray'_. That thought made her smile a bit again in sadness.

"You can't lose yourself to darkness, you understand me" Natsu got serious again. "No matter what.. You have to stay true to yourself. Live on for everyone back at the guild. Seeing you cry like this just breaks my heart. Please stay the strong Erza we all know. Don't let this darkness get the better of you .. Promise me"

"I promise." was everything Erza could respond to Natsu's final wish. She realized already that there is nothing she can do anymore. There nothing anyone can do. This was the end of their path together,

"Thank you… I.. I love you.. Erza…" were his final words.

The usual fire in his eyes went out as the little life that was left completely left Natsu's body. His tense muscles relaxed and his limp hand on Erza's neck finally fell down next to his body. The usual warmth Natsu radiated grew cold. A bitter smile was the only thing Natsu left behind. He had no regrets any longer. Everyone who was present knew… **He was gone now.**

Those last words triggered something in Erza. She gritted her teeth as she slowly realized. **She made the wrong choice!** Sadness and despair were replaced by pure hatred. She subconciously considered Jellal to be the more important one. More important than someone who was always beside her, encouraging her and saving her from her darkest moments. Her hatred started to rise beyond measure.

Her gaze slowly shifting back towards the raven haired black mage. Erza completely forgot Jellal was even there, completly ignoring his shocked and worried look at her.

'The promise'. She remembered what she promised her deceased friend. No, he wasn't just a friend. He never was JUST a friend. He was so much more. Erza didn't realize how much she needed him before but it was too late now.

'I'm sorry, Natsu' she thought as she looked up to man who caused all of this. Pure rage turning her vision red. Fury and hatred were the only things that remained in her mix of emotions. 'I won't be able to keep that promise'

This man right there had to pay. He would not leave this place unpunished, **he had to pay**! Even if it cost her everything!

With that, every last trace of Erza's sanity that remained, faded away.


End file.
